


Whiskey Sour

by barricadeboyznthehood



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pick Up Lines, drunk mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadeboyznthehood/pseuds/barricadeboyznthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Warren tries his pick-up line on Paige. He's met with surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Sour

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of going home with Abby, Mike goes home with Paige.

 

Whiskey Sour

 

They had been drinking, that much Mike Warren remembered. Johnny, Jakes, and Paige had been celebrating after Lauren’s epic fail with the Russians and their victory after her failure. They had White Russians, Mike soon switched over to whiskey, and it was an acquired taste from Quantico. Mike and his roommates never stereotypically raged they acquired tastes to the alcohol they choose and they grew to love it.

Paige pointed out a particularly pretty girl to him at the other side of the bar, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of her. When Paige made to walk over there stating, “If I don’t hook you up, I don’t get to hook up”, Mike grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, “Please, stay. I don’t want to go over there. Not yet.”

Paige saw the already forming embarrassment in Mike’s eyes and she nodded, “Sure, Levi.” She paused, “Do you want to go back home?” She whispered and he nodded in confirmation.

Mike stumbled with Paige on the sand of the beach.

“Have too much to drink?” She teased him and he only snorted with laughter.

“You guys made me.” He muttered and Paige laughed.

“Yeah, you could have stopped at any time.” Paige reminded him.

They walked into Graceland and noticed the dim lights. It seemed like not everyone was home.

Paige could feel Mike’s breath on her neck,

“Hi, I’m Special Agent Mike Warren.” The young agent breathed these whiskey soaked words into Paige’s ear, laughing hollowly against her neck. He leaned in, swaying a bit and using her side to support himself.

“Easy tiger.” Paige chuckled, her hand resting on his chest to push him away. She couldn’t push away the shiver that ran through her thought.

Mike, intoxicated by too much whiskey, pouted at this and looked genuinely hurt, “I thought you said it was the best pick up line ever.” He paused, “What’ll make you like me, Paige?”

“I already like you, Levi.”

“Mike, my name’s Mike.” He corrected her. “I mean, like me.” He stressed.

“This isn’t the fourth grade, in case you haven’t noticed.” She noted.

He shook his head, leaning into her once. His fingers grazed her thighs, lazily tracing a pattern on her tan skin, “I thought….” He paused, biting his lower lip as his ocean eyes met hers, “I felt something….between us.”

“That’s just the whiskey talking.” She whispered regretfully, sad eyes meeting his. How she wanted to kiss him, he probably wouldn’t even remember it.

Mike was pressed up against her now, her hand that had once pushed his chest back now resting on his hipbone, the warm flesh taunted her and she felt an overwhelming sense of heat run through her. Mike Warren pressed insistently against Paige, his hands now roaming against her tan thighs. His lips sought hers, a murmur caught in the back of his throat as their lips finally met.

“M-Mike.” Paige murmured against his lips and he let out a small irritated noise as she pulled away, “I….I can’t.” 

Paige left the panting Mike Warren up against the Graceland wall. She ran into Briggs in the hallway and looked so bewildered that he wrapped her in a tight hug.

“It’s okay.” He whispered into her ear, “its okay.” 


End file.
